Listen
by silveredstar
Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to devastation. The wrong man has been cursed and it's not going to be an easy task to set things right. What started out as a simple job for Sara quickly becomes so much more as she is thrust into the midst of an insidious plot. A retelling of Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1 - A Family Shattered

**Hello and thank you for taking the time to open this story! I'm so new to this that I initially published it without an author's note. Still getting used to the workings of this site. This is my first ever published story and the first bit of writing of done in a very, very long time. I'm highly self-conscious about it, so reviews with helpful feedback are most welcome and incredibly appreciated! And without further ado, Listen...**

* * *

The Beast was locked away, a shame and a curse on his family. The royal son seemed to never have existed. But a few remembered. A few new the truth. An innocent man condemned for the crimes of another.

The man whom the Beast suffered for kept up appearances of blamelessness. He bided his time. He watched the royal family scramble to cover the scandal and name a new heir. He knew there was only one choice. And so he waited.

* * *

The stars shone brilliantly in the sky. Once, they gave comfort and joy, their light a gift. Now they seemed as distant and cold as everything else in his life. His room, nay his cell, sat atop one of the many towers in the place he had always called home. It was not a place he'd ever been familiar with before. Now it was the only place he knew.

At first, he had raged. The meager furniture in the room had been destroyed. One morning he'd awoken and somehow it had all been removed, a soft pallet of blankets and furs all that replaced them. He'd been about to rip those to shreds too when he caught a scent. One very near and dear to him and he knew who had brought this small comfort.

Once the constant rage had begun to ebb, he would make attempts to speak to whomever it was that brought his meals. They never spoke. No matter how he begged or cried in desperation, they remained silent. Only once was he able to elicit any noise from them.

After days of getting nowhere with pleading, he'd thrown himself bodily at the door. His keen hearing picked up on the gasp from the person on the other side, and somehow he could tell it was a woman. He called out the only name he thought could possibly be there, the one who had brought him the pallet, but there was still no reply.

He listened as there was a beat of silence outside the door, then soft footsteps fading on the stairs. He threw back his head and howled.

* * *

A chill ran up her spine. She paused on the steps, her hand resting on the wall. She waited to see if the feeling would pass through the stone again. After a moment, she continued on her way. She had no idea who was in the tower, or how she'd come to be the one responsible for tending to them, and she felt guilty for feeling grateful.

It was not easy to get any sort of position for a girl like her, and the fact that she had been sought out for this job was highly irregular. She couldn't help feeling sorry for whomever was locked away in so lonely a place, but felt there must be a reason for it. It was a failing of hers to sympathize with everyone. She wasn't naïve or stupid, but her kind heart had been taken advantage of.

She brushed aside her musings as she entered the kitchen, done with her chores for now. Though it wasn't part of her responsibility, she would often help the old cook who was head of the servant's kitchen. Though not as grand as the royal kitchen where the meals for the royal family and all their fancy parties were made, this kitchen had charm and homey appeal.

She replaced her tray on it's proper shelf and washed her hands. Dragging another bag of potatoes over to the old cook's station, she sat next to the wizened old woman and grabbed a peeler. The woman smiled and nodded her greeting, never pausing in her work. In no time the potatoes were peeled.

She hauled the potatoes to the chopping block, preparing to help there when the old cook gently laid a hand on her arm. The smile was there again on her face, but she shook her head then indicated the clock in the corner of the room. It was time for her to go.

She nodded her understanding to the cook and gave the old woman's hand a squeeze. Gathering her things, she made her way out of the castle, heading for town.

* * *

The king sat pensively in his chair at the table as the hair raising sound faded, watching the terror in his wife's eyes slowly fade, only to be replaced with sorrow. The problem was coming to bear again, he thought. He had put it off for a long as he could, but reality had finally come crashing in on him and he could no longer ignore it.

His wife saw the resignation in his eyes and hers softened in understanding. He had been much stronger than her in this matter, but knew that her course of action was the only one they could both live with and still keep their sanity.

They sat for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes and a thousand things passed between them. A lifetime of love and trust and friendship, and until recently, joy. The nightmare that plagued them now had to be dealt with, as much as it killed something inside them both.

The king set his jaw and the queen's eyes misted with tears. He raised his hand, calling for a servant. After receiving pen and parchment, he quickly scribbled a note and sent it on it's way. It was done. As soon as the door closed behind the servant and the king and queen were alone, he buried his face in his hands and wept. His wife laid her head upon his shoulder and wept with him.

* * *

She'd heard the howl and sat bolt upright in her chair. Rather than fear, she felt fury. She knew her parents and she knew what was coming. She had little time. Flying across her room, she quickly snatched the simple servant's gown she'd managed to get her hands on. Once again she offered a silent apology to whomever's dress she'd stolen.

Quickly getting dressed and wrapping her hair into a bun, she had to force herself to remain calm. If she acted out of sorts, she would be noticed and that was the very last thing she needed at the moment. She needed to disappear into the crowd, as it were. Adjusting the cloth tied over her hair, she checked herself in the mirror. With no cosmetics, her hair hidden from view and the plain dress, she looked nothing like herself. Thank the gods.

Keeping her chin tucked low, she left her apartments and made her way to the servant's wing. She was strictly forbidden from ever going there, but this time she cared not one whit for the rules. This was her only chance. After agonizing over this for so long, even getting everything ready in case she finally screwed up her courage, her hand was forced. There was no choice now. She had to get to him before it was too late.

Someone up there must have been smiling down on her, because she made it to the servant's kitchen without impediment. It was the dinner rush here, as the majority of the castle's servants had finished their chores for the day, and the kitchen was bustling.

At the base of the steps that led to the tower, she paused and looked over her shoulder. An old woman who stood in the middle of the commotion, conducting it all, was looking straight at her. For a moment, she thought she'd been caught and that the guards were about to be called. But all the woman did was give her a small nod and direct the attention of the crowd further away from the stairs.

Puzzled, but not looking a gift horse in the mouth, she raced up the stairs. Nearing the top, her heart was beating ferociously from more than just the climb. Truly, she didn't know what to expect. Steeling her nerves, she approached the door. She heard movement within and her courage almost deserted her. Weeks of agony, lies, betrayal, hope and truth had led to this and she knew it was far from the end. She lifted her hand to the handle.

"…hello…?" The voice she had thought never to hear again sounded weary and heartbroken. It was all she could do to stop the tears.

"Aryn?" It was barely a whisper from her lips, but the sound had a profound impact on the occupant of the room. A thump, a pause, then an intake of breath.

"Am I dreaming," he seemed to be asking himself, "or are you really there, Alana?"

With a small cry of relief, she fell to her knees, letting the tears fall freely.

"I'm here, Aryn, I'm here! Thank the gods you're alright!" His bark of bitter laughter cut through her joy like a keen knife. "Aryn?"

"I would not say that I am alright, sister mine." His voice was hollow with a cold edge. Alana let out a deep sigh. No, there was no way that he was alright. Everything was all wrong. So terribly, terribly wrong.

"Listen, brother, I haven't much time. I'm afraid you've made things even worse for yourself now. That howling not long ago was the final straw, I fear. I've heard our parents talking and they… they cannot live like this anymore and-"

"THEY CANNOT LIVE THIS WAY!?" Aryn's bellow nearly knocked Alana on her rear in surprise. "What right have they to complain! Do they even know the extent of what has been done to me!? Do they care!?"

"You brought this on yourself!" Alana's hand flew to cover her mouth. She had not meant to say that. She had meant to lock those words in the back of her mind and never allow them to see the light of day. But the damage was done. "I…I am so sorry, Aryn, I didn't mean…" For a few moments there was silence and Alana feared more bellowing.

"What do you mean, I brought this on myself?" There was true confusion in his voice. She heard him move closer to the door, a strange clicking noise on the stones accompanying his movement. "Alana, what do you mean I brought this on myself? What could I have possibly done to deserve this fate?"

"What… how… how could you not know? What you did to those poor women, I-" Alana had to stop herself. She had been eavesdropping on her father, something that had started as a game for her and her brother when they were children, when she heard the full report of her brother's crimes. It still turned her stomach. And yet her brain rebelled at the thought that he could have done it. The evidence was damning though and it had led her to doubt him.

"Women? Alana, what are you talking about? What is going on?!" There was anger mixed in with the confusion in his voice now. "I haven't done anything. One minute, I'm returning from my duties as Father's foreign dignitary, and the next I'm bound and brought before… and then…" he swallowed so loud she could hear it through the door, "And then I was brought here. And left with no explanation, to rot." The silence was heavy, almost too heavy to bear.

"I don't… I don't know what to say Aryn." Alana started. "All I know is what I've managed to hear from my spying and none of it is good and all of it is damning. My heart wants to believe that the person I grew up with, that I've known all my life, couldn't have done what they claim. But my brain is having trouble seeing the truth in this mess. Forgive me for doubting you, but if you knew it all, you'd understand why I feel as I do."

"Then tell me!" He demanded. "Tell me so that I may help you weed out the truth. I can tell you all I remember-"

"I wish I could, but there is little time. You've called too much attention to yourself with your rages and I fear that mother and father are sending you away."

She winced at how callous it sounded, but she had no more time to be gentle.

"Sending me away? To where? Without ever knowing what I did to deserve this? This makes no sense. I never even got a trial. They truly must hate me, must've always hated me to leave me to this fate." There was a hint of resignation in his voice and it broke her heart.

"They don't hate you, nor have they ever. They are bereft because of what you have been accused, and seemingly proved to have done." She shook her head to try to clear it of the melancholy, knowing she needed to focus. "Now listen, I have a pretty good idea of where they may be sending you. You'll have more freedom there than you do here, but not much. If we are to figure this out, because in my heart of hearts I want to believe you, I think I do believe you, we need to find a way to communicate with each other. It must be most secret, for I fear what will happen if we are discovered."

"You truly believe me? That I am innocent?" Hope filled his words. It killed her to dampen that in any way.

"I believe there are two sides to every story and that not all, if any, of what is alleged against you can possibly be true. Unless you are the consummate actor, you have been framed and the truth will come out in the end either way. I plan to get to the bottom of that truth so that my mind and my soul may have some peace. I know that may be selfish and it may seem that I am not thinking of your plight, but wait until you have all the facts I have gathered before passing judgment on me. There is a war being waged in my heart and my mind and it leaves me no peace. I am doing what I must for my own sake, and gods willing, yours too."

There was silence so long, she thought he would never answer. She bit her lip, trying to think of the right words to make him understand, but he spoke before she could find them.

"I understand, sister. You are an intelligent, sharp witted woman. You believe neither portion of the story until you have all the facts and that is wise. I could only hope to think so level headedly if our positions were reversed. Now, let us plan."

And plan they did. With so little information, there wasn't much they could nail down, but they had a rough idea. Just as Alana was getting to her feet, they heard footsteps on the stairs. Alana froze in fear, because even in her disguise she knew her parents and perhaps even the head guards would recognize her. All their planning was about to come to an end right there.

The old cook from the kitchen came around the corner of the last few stairs and paused to catch her breath. She looked up at Alana, gazing at her for a moment before her silvered eyes flicked to the door. Alana held her breath. The old woman seemed to make up her mind and simply nodded at Alana and beckoned her with a slightly crooked finger.

"You must go your highness, now. Before you are found out." She smiled at the look of surprise on Alana's face. "Quickly now, come along." And she turned and headed back down the stairs. Alana hesitated only a moment to whisper through the door, "Be strong."

She caught up to the old woman and helped her down to the kitchen. Mere moments after she'd settled the woman on a stool, guards stormed into the kitchen, ordering everyone out. Thankfully in the uproar, Alana went unnoticed as she once again aided the aging cook outside.

"Now you must return to your rooms before you are discovered missing, my dear. Hurry along now. I'll be just fine." The beatific smile was there again, shining up at Alana. This woman was a puzzle to her, but she was eternally grateful. She opened her mouth to say just that, but wasn't given the chance.

"None of that now, dear. There isn't time. Come have a cup of tea with me when you can, but for now, go quickly. Thru the garden gate and into the servants quarters. I'm sure you can find your way from there." She gave Alana a little push to accentuate her words.

Making her way through the crowds that had been ousted from the kitchen, Alana paused at the gate to look back at the woman, but she was lost to the throng. Shaking her head, she made it back to her rooms in short order, again unimpeded, thank the gods.

By the time she changed out of her disguise and into her shift, she was so overcome with her emotions and the events of the last few weeks, that she lay on her bed and was almost immediately asleep. And she dreamed.

* * *

**I already have the next few chapters written, and I plan to post one every week, perhaps sooner if I'm lucky enough to gain an audience. :-) Again, thanks for reading and please review!**

******Update: I went back through this chapter and fixed all the mistakes I'd missed before posting it the first time. Thanks to my wonderful little brother who makes an excellent impromptu beta!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Proposition and a Choice

**Thank you to everyone who stopped by and read my first chapter, and a special thanks to _Moxie Tortuous_ for being the first person to follow my story! I'm posting this chapter early and hoping some of you might spare a moment to leave a review.**

**Please forgive all the misspellings and grammar issues in the first chapter, normally I'm quite fastidious about those kind of things, but I posted the chapter late at night and my fuzzy brain simply skipped over the mistakes. If anyone can recommend a good beta reader, I'd be most obliged.  
**

**And without further ado...  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Proposition and a Choice

After leaving the castle, she had meandered through the marketplace on her way home. Now that she had a steady job, one that paid ridiculously well for all the little she did, she could afford to buy treats for her family.

Her baby brother and sister, twins, were seven and now absolutely spoiled. She smiled as she thought of the expressions on their faces when she'd brought them the little wooden toys last week. They weren't the fanciest and by far not the most expensive toys, but you wouldn't know it from their expressions. They held them with reverence, like they'd been gifts from the gods themselves. Their mother had beamed at the children's joy, but had given a warning not to indulge them too often, else they would become brats.

Today she decided to buy a treat for the whole family. She stopped by the butcher's and ordered a leg of lamb. It was a delicacy her family had never had the pleasure of tasting and something she'd only had a bite of once at the castle.

Helping out in the kitchen at the palace had opened her eyes to a whole new world of food and she was eager to share this new found knowledge with her family. Her parents had worked hard all their lives to provide for them and they had done better than most, though they were still poor. Now she could do something about that and the thought made her chest swell with pride.

It hadn't been easy growing up, especially for her. She was different and anything different was generally shunned. A few people had come around to eventually like her because she was naturally kind and fairly exuded happiness. No one could understand what could possibly make her so happy and most people simply wrote her off as daft. She paid them no mind.

There were a handful of people who knew her well, and some that knew her well enough to be kind, and that was enough for her. Her one shame had always been that she could not find gainful employment once she'd come of age. Though she searched and nearly begged, she could find nothing but temporary positions that paid very little.

Then one day a messenger from the king - the King! - had appeared at their door with an invitation from his majesty to apply for a special job. There were no details about the job and it was extraordinarily odd that he would send his personal messenger out to the poor side of the city to hand deliver a job offer.

But she was not one to let opportunity pass her by, so she accepted and almost the moment she stepped into the king's personal office, she was hired. It still was all rather mysterious to her and she had her curiosities, but she wasn't about to put a toe out of line, lest she lose her job. She did what she was asked, when she was asked and helped out in the kitchen's besides. And she was happy.

When she opened the door to her home, she was not prepared for the scene before her. The same king's messenger stood in the common room, along with two soldiers. Fear gripped her heart. What had she done? What could she have possibly done to bring them here? Seeing the fear on her face, her mother quickly came forward to comfort her. There was worry in her mother's blue eyes, though she put on a good front.

"My dear lady, please be at ease. You have nothing to fear." The messenger stepped forward with compassion in his eyes. "Please, may we take a seat? Perhaps some tea to calm the nerves and I will explain our presence here." He smiled kindly, but it did little to ease her fear. Her mother took the basket with the leg of lamb and produce and set it in the small kitchen. She urged everyone to take a seat while she put on the kettle.

"Miss Sara, I have a message from the king. No, no, my dear, please do not look stricken, he is most pleased with your work. He even knows of how you help in the kitchen when it isn't required of you. He is most grateful for the work you do, all of it." He paused here, hoping that the king's praise would erase some of the apprehension from her eyes, but Sara could feel the "but" coming.

Be strong, be strong, be strong. Do not fall apart in front of your family. They're counting on you, she thought to herself.

"Miss Sara, the person you have been looking after… must be relocated. For their health, " he added quickly. She supposed the look on her face had moved him to the decision to get straight to the point, which generally she appreciated, but the news he delivered meant that she was now out of a job.

Sara had just known it had all been too good to be true. Six weeks in her new position, just enough time to get used to it, to get used to helping her family and now it was all gone. Try as she might, she could not prevent her eyes from misting over.

"Oh dear, I seem to have said this all wrong. My lady, all that I have said is true, though I think I might have worded it all better. You may still keep your position if you like. As I said, the king is most pleased with your work and would be hard pressed to find someone suitable to replace you. All this means of course, is that you shall simply have to move to where your charge is being moved to as well."

He gave her a large smile as if he had just delivered the best news she had ever heard. When all she gave him in return was a blank look, his smile slowly faded. After a moment she blinked and looked to her mother. There was a private world of understanding in their shared gaze. Her mother turned to the messenger.

"The king wants her to move to… somewhere, away from her family and all she knows? And how long would she be gone if she chose to take the offer? Would she ever be able to come visit? Where exactly is it that she'd be going?" Unconsciously, the woman's hands had moved to her hips and she stood in the classic pose of a mother demanding answers. After a quick look between mother and daughter, the messenger did his best to give his answer to both women.

"Madame Jessica, Miss Sara, I cannot tell you now the location of where she would be going, for I do not know of it. It is my assumption that the king would divulge all the details were she to accept and meet with him before departing. I am sorry if my answer is insufficient, but I was simply sent to relay the offer of the job and to retrieve Miss Sara's reply." He shrugged apologetically. Madame Jessica heaved a great sigh.

"This is no small thing to consider. When does the king need his reply?" she asked.

"Tonight, Madame." He winced slightly at the looks of shock on their faces. "I know this is terribly sudden, but the king was adamant. Again I am only guessing, but the only reason I can think of is the health of Miss Sara's charge must have taken a turn for the worse?" He'd made it a question, not wanting to put words in the king's mouth.

Sara was nearly reeling from all the information. Could she really leave? She loved her job, but mostly only because of what it afforded her family. Again she looked to her mother and understanding passed between them.

"If Sara goes," began Madame Jessica, "what will become of us? We can manage without her, but her job has made our lives much easier and she would not want us to struggle without her."

"Ah, yes, sorry that was another point I was meant to address. I do apologize. The king has stated that should you accept the job, he would double your salary, sending half here to your family and half to you in your new home. He realizes that it is an enormous undertaking for you and would reward you greatly if you accepted."

Again, the women wore stunned expressions. It was more than Sara could ever have hoped for. With money like that, her family could move to a nicer home, a nicer neighborhood. Her mother and father wouldn't have to work nearly as hard and her little brother and sister would want for nothing. On the heels of this thought, came another. A rather suspicious one.

All this time she had found it odd that she had gotten so prestigious a job when she had not one qualification. In fact, she had negative qualifications if her previous jobs searches were to go by. Why was the king so keen on her? What made her different? And then she realized, there was really only one thing that made her different from regular folk.

And there was only one reason she could think of why the king would need someone like her for this job. Her charge was not a patient, but a prisoner. Who were they?

Regardless of her suspicions, the job was an easy one and would provide very well for her family. Though she had her doubts, she couldn't see a clear reason why not to accept. With more than a little trepidation, she stood. The messenger rose with her, a hopeful expression on his face. Looking him in the eye for a long moment, she nodded her assent.

* * *

**Ok, anyone figured out what's up with Sara yet? I'm curious to hear people's theories, so please leave a review and let me know! (Shameless, I know.) **


	3. Chapter 3 - Resolve and Regret

**I am really good at forgetting my author's notes before I post. Oy.**

**I'm noticing a lot of people reading chapter one and not many going on to chapter two. Hope that changes. I'd really love to get some reviews and find out what people are thinking.**

**This chapter is a bit short and it's an in between chapter, sorry for that. The story will pick up soon! Promise!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Resolve and Regret

The burden of being king was greater than most would ever guess. At a glance, one saw the wealth, the prestige and the privilege. People envied the king and all his power. The king envied the people and their simpler lives.

Though it was not the easy life most supposed it was, he had done his best and served his people well. In return he had been gifted a portion of that idyllic life in his family. His marriage had been arranged by his parents and they couldn't have picked a better queen. His children had grown up healthy and smart and…

Where did it all go wrong?

The reality he faced now was not one that he had ever foreseen having to deal with. All his life he had thought up multiple scenarios for various situations in his life, from the worst to the most ideal. Nothing in all his imaginings came remotely close. He was absolutely lost. For the first time ever, he had no direction and the feeling of being off-kilter only worsened with time.

The door clicked open behind him and he turned to face his wife. She carried herself regally, greeting him formally before dismissing her ladies maid. Once alone, she let the façade go. Her shoulders drooped and all the weariness of the world was on her face. He missed her smile. Opening his arms, he gathered her close and held her tight. Somehow, by the gods, they would get through this.

"When is the girl due to arrive?" the queen asked as she laid her head against his chest.

"In the morning, Alimora. The messenger just left after giving me her reply. How did you know she would accept the offer?" His hand moved in slow circles over her back, giving her comfort. Queen Alimora's mouth lifted at the corner, the closest she'd come to a smile in some time, before answering.

"How could she refuse? It is a good position and more than generously paid." She sighed before turning in his arms to look him in the face. "She's no simpleton though. I'm sure she must have her suspicions. What do you plan to tell her?"

"I plan to tell her as much as I can, when the time is right. I'll give her the vague details before her departure and give the driver a missive to deliver to her upon her arrival. I know how sneaky and underhanded that is, but I don't see where I have a choice. All I can do is beg her forgiveness in the matter." He shook his head, feeling the guilt weigh heavy on his shoulders.

"Reegan, my love, I understand your motivations. If you gave her all the facts upfront, in all likelihood, she would walk out. And you are not the tyrannical sort to force his subjects to a task when they strenuously object." She placed her hands on his face, returning the comfort he had given her. "I do have a worry though."

"Just one, my love?"

"Oh many, but my main concern for the girl at this point… if everything we know is true, if Aryn… won't she be in great danger? Are we betting her life on some slim hope that it's all a lie?" The question hung in the air, almost crushing them with it's implications.

"Yes, we are. It is possibly the cruelest thing I have ever done, and yet it cannot be avoided. I have prayed to the gods that she'll be safe, that somehow it's all going to work out. It may be foolish, but I cannot give up my conviction that my son is not the person they claim him to be. We raised him, Alimora, we know him. For now this is the best we can do. And if the worst is to come, we need to be prepared for that as well."

Alimora nodded in agreement. Nothing about this was right, or easy, or fair. It simply had to be dealt with. In the morning, Aryn and the girl would leave for their new home, far far away. She only prayed that some good could come out of it, instead of more tragedy.

* * *

Alana kept her mouth closed tight as she listened. There was a small part of her that felt guilty for her eavesdropping, but she shoved it aside. This was far too important a matter to worry over some guilt. She needed information and she would do what she had to, to get it.

Her parents had spoken in soft tones but she had caught every word. So there was a girl being sent away with Aryn? Alana wondered who it could be.

Gathering herself up and out of her hiding place, she made her way round to the doors of her parent's chamber. Though it was late in the evening, it was common for the family to still be up and social. It would not be at all strange for her to visit them with a request.

She had to keep reminding herself of that so she wouldn't give away her true intentions. As much as it hurt her to lie to her parents, she could see no other course of action at the moment if she was to help her brother. She knocked.

After a few moments, her mother opened the door, her regal mask slipping away into a look of affection as she beheld her daughter. That looked only served to twist the knife of guilt in Alana's side and she was forced to shove it aside again. Giving her mother a small smile, she entered when her mother moved aside to let her pass.

"Alana, my darling, what brings us the pleasure of your company?" Her father did his best to appear warm and happy, though the sadness and worry ate at the corners of his green eyes. She crossed the room to embrace him and felt her mother's arms wrap around her as well. For a moment, the truncated family simply held each other, held what was left.

"Mother, Father, I find myself in need of a distraction. I have tried all the usual methods to occupy my mind and my time, but these are not usual times. I would like to make a rather unorthodox request." Both of her parents' eyebrows rose with curiosity. "I would like to learn to cook."

The announcement was so sudden and so unexpected, the king and queen could not suppress their surprised laughs. And were surprised again that anything could have made them laugh. Calming themselves, they turned back to their daughter.

"Please forgive us, dear, but you have no idea how badly your father and I needed a good laugh."

"I wasn't kidding, mother. I really want to learn to cook."

"Sweet heart, don't fret. We weren't laughing over your desire to learn to cook, we were laughing at the rather sudden and serious way you made your request. In fact, I think it would be good for you. A change of scenery and a different routine would be good. I could have Alexander come up with a list of cooking instructors for you to choose from?" Her father's eyes still shone with mirth she had provided.

Funny, when she had come up with this plan, she had never figured in the possibility it would bring her parents some measure of amusement. Thank the gods for small miracles.

"I actually had someone in mind already. You know the old cook who head's the servants kitchen? I think she would be perfect. I ran into her when I was wondering about the gardens, trying to distract myself and she was the most pleasant woman. And I've heard that she's more than skilled enough in her craft to rival our Alexander." Alana gave her parents a hopeful smile, one they'd often found hard to resist.

"Well, Alana darling, that is a bit unusual. I.. uh…" The king looked to his wife for support.

"How about we give you our answer in the morning? Give us the night to think it over, ok?" the queen supplied.

"Oh, well, sure. That would be suitable I suppose. Just promise not to over think it?" Alana smiled again at her parents before dipping a small curtsey and excusing herself from the room. She'd presented her request as innocently and logically as she could without giving her parents reason to be suspicious. All she could do now was wait.


	4. Chapter 4 - Goodbyes

Chapter 4 - Goodbyes

First there had been indignant rage. Then rueful resignation, rounded out by long suffering acceptance. How could this have happened? How in all the worlds could this have happened? Had it not been a simple task, had everything not been clearly, unerringly laid out? He took a deep breath and released it slowly. Finally he turned to face her.  
To her credit, she looked properly ashamed. This was no small mistake she'd made. Oh no, quite the opposite. The ramifications of her actions- He had to stop himself again and take a breath. When he finally felt calm enough to speak, she beat him to it.  
"I'm sorry. I know those words could never hope to even begin to make up for my actions. I'd say it was an honest mistake, but that too doesn't help. What I can say though, is that I have begun to take steps to correct things." At this she beamed at him. She. Friggin. Beamed.  
His head was going to explode, he just knew it. Spinning on his heel, he stomped out of the room. No way could he deal with the situation in the mood he was in. Unfortunately for them both, she didn't seem to get that and tagged along behind him. Blissfully, she kept quiet. Mostly. He continued his trek, not bothering to pay attention to where his feet led him. One foot in front of the other, keep going until you can breathe normally again. He wished she'd stop following him and let him have some peace. He wished a lot of things, but you know what they say about wishes.  
Just when he sensed she was going to break the almost silence, he spun to face her again. Before she could usher a word, he held his hand up to stop her. She slowly closed her mouth and fiddled with the hem of her sleeve.  
"Daeadara, I'm sure you already know half of what is on my mind and what I would say. As much as I would like an explanation, I feel we need to deal with the pressing matter at hand. What exactly do you mean by, you have 'begun to take steps to correct things'? You know the rules."  
"I know, I know and I'm not breaking them. Much." She hurried on before he could get worked up again. " Listen! Ok, I know I messed up in a major way. And I know I can't force anyone's hand. But I also can't sit quietly in the shadows, whispering suggestions that I can only hope they'll heed. Nothing will get fixed that way. So I'm taking a slightly more direct approach, without giving away pertinent facts!"  
"What. Have. You. Done?" He was grinding his molars to dust.  
"Tell me, Alistair, do you like peeling potatoes?"  
His head was going to explode, he just knew it.

-

There was nothing he could do when they came for him. There was no use in fighting, as staying locked in this tower would not help him in any way. He was only mildly surprised when he heard the small door in the wall next to his cell door open and close. Hesitantly he moved to the adjoining door inside the room and opened it. Usually it was used to deliver his food. The two doors could not be open at the same time, try as he might in his first days in his newfound prison to rip it from the wall. In the space between the doors was enough room for a tray of food. This time however, there was simply a bowl of broth.  
He knew what it was. For fear of him fighting, and potentially killing, any of the guards assigned to move him, they sought to drug him. Though he knew that he had to play along to get out of there, he could not bring himself to relinquish his facilities. Instead, he dumped the contents of the bowl in his chamber pot and closed the little door. He didn't know if the effects of the potion were supposed to be sudden or slow, so he simply let himself slump to the floor where he was, hoping he looked convincing enough.  
After what seemed an eternity, the door's lock disengaged. Another few moment passed before it opened a crack. By the time the first person finally stepped into the room to assess the beast on the floor, several agonizingly slow minutes had passed.  
They must truly think me a monster to go about this so cautiously, he thought, fighting off a frown. He continued to lay still as he was gently poked and his paw lifted and dropped. Apparently convinced, the person moved away and he heard murmuring in the hall outside his room.  
There was a rustle of skirts and the sharp click of boots as two people moved into the room to stand next to him. Suddenly a body fell atop him and he had to force himself to remain still. He could smell his mother's scent as she cried silently into his fur. He yearned to hold and comfort her, tell her he was innocent and they would sort it all out. Then he remembered that they were sending him away and his thoughts turned less than charitable.  
"Oh Aryn. My darling sweet boy." There was love and heartbreak in her voice and it softened the anger in his heart.  
"Come Alimora, we cannot stay." Aryn felt his father kneel next to his mother and briefly rest a loving hand on his furry head before helping her to stand.  
There was so much confusion in Aryn's thoughts. They seemed to love him, but were banishing him, had already banished him to this room without a word of why. They'd come to say their goodbyes in heartbroken tones instead of the hatred he'd been expecting. But if they loved him so, why did they keep him in the dark? Why were they hiding him away instead dealing with the problem head on as they had always done before when faced with any sort of serious dilemma?  
The guards replaced his parents in the room and began gently concealing him in great swaths of cloth. When every part of him was covered, they lifted him onto a litter and left the room. Just before descending the stairs, they paused and he felt a light pressure near his head, and his sister's voice whisper, "Be strong."  
As he was carted away from his family, he had to swallow the keening noise that tried to escape his throat. He wondered when, or rather if ever, he would see them again. The moment held such finality, he had a hard time believing he ever would.

-

Sara and her mother had packed all her things the night before. She didn't have much to bring, a few simple plain colored dresses, a few books, her drawing pad and her charcoals. She'd also packed the family portrait she'd done herself of her family. Her brother, Henri, and sister, Jade, had tried to give her their most prized possessions, the wooden toys, to take with her as keepsakes to remember them by. She had told them to keep them to remember her by.  
They cried when she helped put them to bed and told them not to despair. She was not leaving them forever and would be back to visit at the first possible occasion. She would write often and send them drawings of her new home. That had caught their attention and they started to imagine what her new home would be like. A castle with a moat and a dragon? They begged her to send them a picture of the dragon. She promised she would, if indeed one was to be found.  
After they had settled, there was a stillness in the house as Sara, her mother and her father all sat in the common room looking at each other apprehensively. This was not a day her parents had ever foreseen for her. Shamefully, they had assumed she would always live with them, due to her… uniqueness. They loved her dearly and did not find her lacking, but the world did not share this view point and they had witnessed her shunnings for so long, they had simply come to expect her to be their spinster daughter.  
But now that was all changed. She was only a year into adulthood and was leaving home under mysterious circumstances. If the king was not so well loved and so trusted, her parents doubted they could have let her go, adult or not. She had made up her own mind though and her decisions were her own to make. And there didn't seem to be much left to say, so they all simply sat in silence.  
Finally her mother Jessica got up and retrieved her brush, pulling Sara's hair out from it's confines. She brushed the long, pale locks into perfect smoothness, just as she had done when Sara was a child. Sara closed her eyes and smiled at the comfort. She would miss this.  
She stood now with her family in front of their home, awaiting the royal carriage sent to retrieve her. The sun had barely broken over the horizon and the quiet city was painted in shades of pink, purple and orange. Her siblings rubbed the sleep from their eyes, as they leaned into her legs. It would be hard to let them go.  
From behind, her father laid a hand on her shoulder and tilted his head to indicate she should follow him. Settling the children against their mother, she walked to where her father waited. For a moment he said nothing, simply looked her over as if to memorize every bit of her.  
"You're a woman grown now," he said softly. She smiled at the pride in his voice. "I don't know where you're off to, but I want you to promise me you'll take care of yourself and be safe." He handed her a wrapped bundle she hadn't noticed in his hand. "This should help keep you that way. If you're ever in any serious trouble, do not hesitate to send word to your old man. I'll be there, no matter what." His voice had gone rough and his eyes misty, and he reached out and snatched her into a fierce embrace. She hugged him back and laid a kiss upon his cheek.  
"Lorek, the carriage is coming," her mother called. They turned to see it ambling towards them down the street. Sara had been calm since the messenger left the night before, but now her hearted started to beat a rapid tattoo. This was it, she thought.  
Her father squeezed her hand to draw her attention back to him.  
"Promise me you'll send word when you arrive and if ever you need anything, anything. Promise?" He waited until she nodded in agreement before releasing her hand. They walked back to her mother and siblings so she could say her final farewells. Tears and hugs and kisses were exchanged, and then she was bundled into the carriage and it pulled away. She waved out the window to her family until they disappeared from sight. Already, there was a heavy ache in her heart.


	5. Chapter 5 - Departure

**So this is a bit later than I'd intended, but life does happen. Thank you to those who have started following and have favorited this story. It's a real incentive to keep at it with this thing. I have been a bit stuck lately, so further postings may be a bit farther in between, but I'll try to get them out pronto.**

**And here you have it...**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Departure

Alana had begged to be allowed to be included in the meeting with the mystery woman leaving with her brother. She had argued that she obviously knew how to keep a secret and she had as much concern for her brother as her parents, and therefore the right to be included in all things to do with his care. Though she knew it had been low, she even used their guilt at not having informed her of her brother's relocation until the last minute against them. They couldn't possibly know that she'd already known and her display of shock at their confession was apparently very convincing. She hated that she was becoming so good a liar, but for her brother she would accept the guilt gladly.

She had won the argument and now stood next to her parents in her father's study, awaiting the arrival of the mystery girl. They had given her no information about the young lady and rather than argue further and risk being kicked out, she held her tongue. When the person in question arrived, Alana had to admit the girl was not at all what she'd been expecting.

A young woman with pale hair, dressed in a simple but clean peasant's dress. She bowed to the king and queen and after only a slight hesitation, bowed to Alana. Rising, she looked to the king expectantly.

"Miss Sara, I cannot thank you enough for accepting our offer. It is a great relief to our minds. I know you must have many questions and I wish I had the time to answer them all forthwith, but I cannot. I have written out everything in detail in a missive that you shall get upon your arrival. Hopefully this will cover everything you need to know, and if you have any questions, please feel free to write me." The king paused to let Sara take that in before continuing, "For now, all I can say is that you will be traveling to Feladia, a small province in a far corner of our kingdom. Have you heard of it?" Sara simply shook her head in reply. "Well, no worries, you shall soon see it for yourself. I have not been there in a few years, but it is beautiful country and I am sure you will be comfortable there.

"The messenger assured me that he explained how your salary would work and that your family will be taken care of, correct?" She nodded. "Good, good. Now, there are a few restrictions I must place upon you. Nothing terrible, my dear, but most important. You are free to write your family as often as you like and send and receive packages. I would simply ask that you do not mention anything about your work. The reasons for this must remain my own for now and I'm sure you will come to understand in time.

"There is a village nearby your residence and you may come and go as you please. But as you will be living in the same place as your charge, I must insist that you never bring anyone to your home. It must be kept most private, understand?" Again, Sara nodded. Alana thought it strange that the young woman never so much as uttered a murmur and had kept a pleasantly blank face throughout her father's speech.

"Finally, you may come home to visit only once every few months. I know it will be hard to be separated from your family for such long stretches and again I thank you for accepting this position. I will wish to meet and speak with you during your visits as well. And for now, that must be it. I have already had your belongings moved to another carriage meant for long distance traveling. Once more, please feel free to write me with any of your concerns." The king seemed to have finished with what he wanted to say and offered his wife his arm. "Good luck and safe travels, Sara." Then he and his queen left the room.  
Alana supposed her parents had forgotten her presence since she had been unusually quiet. She was glad for the opportunity to question the girl a bit before her departure. Sara's face remained pleasantly calm as Alana approached her.

"Why don't you speak?" she asked bluntly. She normally had more decorum, and was a bit shocked at herself, but didn't feel there was time for niceties. One of Sara's eyebrows rose slightly and she simply shook her head. "You cannot speak, or you will not?" Again, Sara shook her head, this time also touching her throat lightly. "Ah… it's beginning to make sense now. Come, I shall escourt you to your carriage. If we stay here much longer, my parents will become suspicious."

Pulling Sara's arm through hers as if they were the oldest of friends, Alana led them out of the room. Fortunately no one was about, but still Alana kept her voice low.

"I must ask a favor of you. I need you to pass a message to your charge. And I am trusting you not to read it's contents. It is most private. Can you do that for me?" She glanced at Sara and noticed the girl frowning at her. "It is not a difficult task, are you refusing me?"

The girl shook her head and stopped their walking. She pointed to her eyes, then her lips, then to Alana. When Alana gave her a puzzled look, Sara touched her ears and shook her head, and then repeated her previous motions, eyes, lips, point. Realization lit in Alana's eyes.

"You cannot hear me. You can understand me by watching my mouth." Sara nodded. There was no abashment in her demeanor, no shame in her expression. She smiled at Alana in understanding.

"I understand now why they chose you," Alana murmured. At this, Sara gently grabbed her arm and gave her a questioning look. "I'm sorry, I cannot give you an answer now. Perhaps it is in the missive my father left you? In any case, I'm sure it wont be long until you've discovered it yourself." Alana thought Sara might argue at this, but she seemed to simply accept it. "And now I understand why you seemed to refuse my request, you couldn't see my mouth properly. Ok, here it is again. I need you to deliver a message to your charge. You must not read the contents. I'm trusting you, ok? It's private and it is most imperative that no one knows you have it or are giving it, understand."

Though she had another slight frown on her face, Sara nodded. Alana sighed heavily with relief.

"Thank you. Now, we must hurry or else you'll be missed and that will draw all kinds of unwanted attention. Especially since you've been with me."

With that, Alana hurried Sara to the waiting carriage and saw her off. It was a great big thing, made with two separate compartments. In one sat the strange girl Alana instinctively liked. In the other was her brother. She wished them both well as they disappeared from sight and sent a silent prayer to the gods to watch over them.

"And now, about my cooking lessons," she said to herself, turning back to the castle to hunt down her parents.

* * *

**Fairly short chapter, but now you know what's what with Sara. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Travel

**Gonna keep this short so you can get to reading... Tomorrow's my birthday, so please be a doll and leave me a review as a present! I'd really really appreciate it!**

**And without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Travel

Sara watched the world pass by the carriage's window in a daze. The morning had been a whirlwind of events and emotions. Saying goodbye to her family, her meeting with the royal family, meeting and doing favors for the princess. And now leaving it all behind. She looked at the small envelope in her lap that Alana had passed to her as she climbed into the carriage. Though her curiosity was indeed piqued, she would keep her word and not open the letter. It was not meant for her, therefore it would not be read by her. She tucked it safely into one of her bags.

She studied the interior of the carriage, having never seen it's like before. Everyone had seen the usual royal carriages which were always of the best design and poshest accommodations. But this was something on an entirely new level. It was almost twice as long as a regular carriage, with three sets of wheels. There were two separate compartments which could easy hold four people a piece in luxurious comfort.

When she had entered the carriage, the other compartment's windows had been shut and the curtains drawn. She assumed her charge was in there, as no other carriage followed. There were several guards on horseback in front of and behind the carriage to see them safely to their destination.

She ran her hand over the soft velvet of the seats. It was a wondrous shade of royal blue, complimented by the rich, honey colored wood paneling throughout the cabin. The curtains on the window were a much darker shade of blue, she assumed so that the daylight could be effectively blocked for anyone wishing to sleep on their travels. There were also small oil lanterns on either side of each door.

All this richness and comfort surrounding her was new and exciting, but she was terribly lonely. The vast compartment made her feel small. Even if she asked one of the guards to ride with her, though she doubted they would, it would be very awkward due to her lack of speech.

Shaking herself to get rid of her melancholy, she pulled out her drawing pad and her charcoals. Balancing it carefully on her knees, she looked out the window for inspiration and lost herself to her own little world.

* * *

The chains clinked softly against each other as the carriage navigated its way out of the city. He could hear the horses and the men in front of and behind them. And he could smell her. The woman who had been bringing him food these last weeks was in the compartment next to him. Why did they send her? If he wasn't worried about calling attention to himself and truly being drugged this time, he might have tried to strike up a conversation. Not that he'd had any luck in the past with her. Who could she be?

He turned his thoughts away from his carriage mate and onto his surroundings. The compartment he was in was quite barren, aside from another soft pallet against one wall. Chains linked to each of his appendages and around his neck were bolted to the floor. There was just enough slack to give him enough movement to reach the pallet, stand up on four legs, and reach the other side of the compartment with his nose. He supposed he couldn't blame them for taking these precautions. But they couldn't blame him for resenting it. Not that they'd ever know.

He sighed wearily. Having overheard the guards talking, he knew they were headed for Faladia, a week's travel. At some point, he supposed they would feed him food laced with the sleeping potion and he would have no choice to eat it then. He didn't mind so much now. It would help to pass the time at least.

He hoped Alana had figured out how to get him the information he'd asked for. She was incredibly resourceful, but this was an extreme scenario. Still, he decided to keep his faith in her and hold onto his hope. Once he discovered everything she knew, he could start trying to piece together the events that had led to his current situation. And to whomever was responsible.

* * *

After three days of travel, Sara was thoroughly bored. She'd never been in solitude so long. They stopped for meals and she ate with the guards after making sure to slip her charges tray into the special door built into the side of the carriage. The guards were kind enough, but no one really tried to interact with her. Even if she could speak, she'd never really been given a chance to have a conversation.

The head guard seemed to know about her situation, and he made sure to face her directly when speaking to her. All he ever said though was what town they were in, near or had past, and how much longer it would be to their destination. She had tried to communicate back once, but after his embarrassed smile and puzzled look, she gave up.

Now she was back in the carriage as it smoothly rolled along the road. She'd filled half her drawing pad already, and read three of her books. Not knowing where she was going or how long it would take to get there had left her woefully unprepared for the journey. Her mind had continually drifted to her charge whenever she would feel thumping from the other side of the carriage. For someone who was supposedly very ill, they certainly were quite active.

She let the thoughts go and instead turned her mind to her family. She wondered how they were faring. They were certainly capable of taking care of themselves and her salary would certainly help. She imagined the excitement that would be on her little siblings' faces if they were here now. Surely, they'd be climbing all over the cabin, exploring every nook and cranny, pressing their noses to the windows in awe of the passing scenery.

Her heart gave a sharp pang and she smiled a bittersweet smile. She loved them more than life itself, which was why she'd taken this position. She wanted them to have everything her parents had wished she could've had at their age. Though she never regretted not having those things, nice clothes and a proper education for instance, she felt moved to help her parents give them to Henri and Jade. They were darlings and deserved all of it and more. Sara hoped one day to be blessed with children as wonderful as them.

Her musings were interrupted by a sudden lurch of the carriage. Slowly they rolled to a stop and she popped her head out of the window to have a look. One of the wheels in the middle set had cracked and the carriage listed slightly to the side. Already the guards were moving to brace the carriage so the wheel could be changed out. She crossed to the other side of her compartment and exited the door there. Finding the head guard, she indicated that she was going to step into the woods for a bit of privacy. He nodded in response and kept an eye on her until she disappeared from view.

Not knowing where she was and not wanting to get lost, she moved just far enough into the trees to have some privacy while she tended her business. Once finished, she straightened her skirts and made to return to the carriage when something caught her eye. Turning back to the forest's interior, she spotted a splash of vibrant color thru a few trees not far away. Taking care to mark her spot, she let her curiosity carry her further into the forest.

When she rounded the last tree obscuring her view, she gasped. Roses, thousands of them, the like of which she'd never seen. Every shade from the most brilliant red to the deepest blood color. She approached the bushes carefully for she'd noted amongst the beautiful blooms, long thorns with gleaming tips. She longed to take a flower with her, but could see no clear way to do so without slicing her hand.

Instead she settled for gently touching the tip of one of the roses petals. The moment she did however, there was a strange pain in her head, an overwhelming sensation and she leapt back in surprise. What had that been? Though curious by nature, she was not keen on experiencing that feeling again. She studied one rose, the one she'd touched, until she'd memorized it.

Then giving the bushes one last sweep of her eyes, she turned around and went back to the carriage. Seated once more inside, she took out her drawing pad and began to recreate the beautiful and painful flower.

* * *

His head jerked up from where it had rested on his forepaws, and he cocked his head to the side to listen. The men were almost done with the wheel change and he'd heard the woman leave the carriage and enter the trees. He'd been dozing through his boredom, as it turned out they weren't drugging his food, when he'd gotten the strangest sensation. He couldn't for the life of him put a name to it, but somehow knew it was significant. He waited to see if it would come again, but all was as it should be.

He heard the woman return and begin that infernal light scratching noise. What was that?! His ears being far more sensitive then before, it felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper on his eardrums. Thankfully the sound was mostly drowned out by the noise of the carriage getting back on it's way. He returned to his inner thoughts to drown out the sounds around him, and for the most he succeeded.

But the scratching noise persisted. He thumped his paw on the floor as he had done several times over the last few days, and the scratching ceased. He laid his head back down on his paws and began to drift off. Just as he slipped into that strange other world of dreams, he heard the scratching begin again.

* * *

**I promise, I promise, I promise you the moment you've all been waiting for is coming up very soon! This story has kind of taken on a pace of it's own but even I am eager to get to the meat of it! There are tons of subtle hints, foreshadowing and clues throughout the whole story so keep an eye out for those. I'm not one to let the cat out the bag so easily. Hope you enjoyed this and please review! It is almost my birthday after all! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Kitchen

**Thank you for the wonderful birthday wishes! Be Rose, I especially thank you since you've been following along and helping me with this story from the beginning!**

**This chapter is so teeny tiny, I feel almost bad for posting it. The next chapter is huge, with LOTS going on, so please bear with me! I may even be inclined to post it early if asked nicely... :-) There is important groundwork being laid in this chapter, so even though it's short, pay attention!**

**Presenting...**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Kitchen

Alana did her best to bury her enthusiasm when her parents had granted her wish to receive cooking lessons from the old cook in the servant's kitchen. She thanked them graciously and walked calmly from the room. Once sure she was unobserved, she leapt in the air with a squeal. She knew this was what she needed to do. That old woman knew something, and any information Alana could get her hands on could only help her cause.

Settling herself, she quickly made her way to the kitchens. There, she found pandemonium. It was the lunch rush for the servants and people were bustling about everywhere. She stood on the threshold, staring at the scene before her, when someone grabbed her arm. Instinctively she pulled away, only to see that it was the old woman she had come to see in the first place.

"Come along, darling, you'll get run over if you continue to stand there." She pulled Alana through the chaos and sat her on a stool off to the side of the kitchen, out of the way. "Now, do you know how to peel a potato?"

Alana turned away from the madness and gave her attention to the old cook.

"No, madame, I'm afraid I do not. Could you show me? Or is this a bad time?"

"Good a time as any. Let me get you an apron to cover that pretty gown and then I'll get you started." The old woman smiled and disappeared into the crowd. Alana watched as people moved around the kitchen with purpose and focus. Some were cooking, some were dishing out food into serving bowls, and others were carrying them to the servant's dining room. From her vantage point, Alana could only see a small portion of the room everyone was eating in, but it seemed to be quite large. As large as the grand dining room for royal occasions. The dining room her family usually dined in wasn't even half as large as the kitchen she currently sat in.

The old cook came bustling back through the crowd with a long white apron in her hands. With swift, sure motions that defied her age, she had Alana properly covered in no time.

"Madame, I wonder if I might ask your name? I don't mean to sound rude, but I've only ever heard you referred to as 'the old cook' and I hardly find that… respectful enough." This earned Alana a grand smile.

"Didi, darling, you may call me Didi. Now, must I continue to call you Your Highness, or might I be allowed the privilege of using your given name?" Her eyes shined with amusement and Alana couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Madame Didi, you most certainly may call me by my given name."

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's get to these potatoes. If you're going to use the ruse of learning to cook from me so that you might glean information from me, you might as well look the part." Alana's jaw fell at the old woman's words.

"How could you possibly…? You know, it doesn't really matter how you know, because it is that exact talent for knowing things for which I sought you out. Though you should already know, I really do want to learn to cook." She watched Didi's face light up with a mysterious smile.

"I know, child. I know."

After several exhausting hours in the hot kitchen, learning to peel potatoes and prep all manor of vegetables from the garden, Alana thankfully sank into a chair in the gardens. A servant brought them a tea tray and they sat in relaxed silence for a while, letting their bodies and their minds rest.

Though initially she had been eager simply to speak with this woman about what she knew, Alana found that she'd truly enjoyed her time in the kitchen. She was too busy to dwell on her worries and fears and it was a blessed reprieve from the last few weeks. This decision had been one of her best, she decided. Besides, she took pride in helping to make the food that fed the servants. They were her people and it wasn't often she got to have a direct hand in caring for them in some way.

"This is my favorite place to reflect," the old woman broke the silence gently. "The energy of growing things, the smell of the soil - it is life. There is balance and occasionally disorder. And there is always truth. A plant cannot be something other than what it is, and therefore cannot fool you. Yes, there are plants that try to mimic others, but in the end they are still what they have always been and anyone with a keen eye will know it."

Alana heard the double meaning and her curiosity about the woman's knowledge was rekindled.

"Madame Didi, what can you tell me about my brother's curse?" she asked boldly. As she'd anticipated, the old woman didn't react with shock and simply set aside her teacup before answering.

"It is good that you have the strength to be bold. You will need it. There isn't much I can tell you other than it was a mistake and that it can be reversed, though not through any simple means. But that is not for you to figure out and overcome. Where your brother needs your help most, is in finding those responsible for his… predicament."

"How do you know it was a mistake? Does that mean that he truly is innocent?" Alana felt her heart beat furiously in her chest. Madame Didi didn't respond right away, seeming instead to be listening to something only she could hear.

"I cannot tell you the 'how', but yes, he is innocent. A terrible mistake has been made and it mush be corrected." The old woman tucked a stray lock of her silvered hair back into the bun it had escaped from and glanced at Alana. "There is a difficult road ahead of you, and your family, and especially Sara." Alana's eyebrows rose at this.

"Sara? What does she have to do with this?" Though she'd liked the young woman when they'd met that morning, and had asked her for a favor, beyond that she hadn't given Sara much thought. There was obviously more to the deaf girl than met the eye.

"Sara will have her part to play, but I cannot tell you what it will be. Only that it's paramount she succeed." Didi stood, gathering the tea tray to carry back inside. "You'd best be off to prepare for dinner. I'd not like to get in trouble with the king and queen for keeping you too long."

Alana sat for a moment more, watching the old cook bustle back into the kitchen. She still had a million questions, but the tone of Didi's voice told her that some could be answered and some wouldn't. Briefly the idea that she could order the old woman to tell her the whole of it had crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. Thankfully, despite all her sneaking about and subterfuge lately, she hadn't fallen so low as to harass a woman who was genuinely trying to help her. She felt she had an ally and it bolstered her resolve. Her brother was innocent. The elation and immense relief she felt at this carried her through the castle and to her rooms.

As she was getting dressed for dinner after her bath, a thought occurred to her. Aryn was innocent… so who was guilty? And were they the ones that had placed the curse upon him? How was she going to figure out who the responsible party was when all the evidence of the crimes they had, pointed to her brother? For a moment she felt overwhelmed again. And then she thought of a pair of kind silver eyes, and a smiling wrinkled face. Bolstered once again by the mental image, she swept from the room, leaving her doubts behind her.

* * *

**I'm really eager to post the next chapter, so give me some prompting and it's done! :-) (Prompting = reviews, FYI)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Arrival

**First of all let me say, I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I meant to post this well over a week ago, but life gets crazy and mine has been crazier than normal. Still, I feel like an absolute heel for saying I would possibly post this sooner than usual and I end up posting it MUCH LATER than usual. Sorry sorry sorry! With Christmas coming up I cannot promise I'll be able to keep up with my regular posting schedule, but I will try and after the holidays I most likely will be completely back to normal. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and your continued support! Love your faces!**

**And now, they meet...**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Arrival

He wasn't worried. His adviser thought he should be, but he couldn't see any reason for it. In fact, in light of recent events, things were going even better than he could've hoped for. The crown prince was gone, locked up far, far away and with no other solution in sight, the king's hand would be forced.

He smiled at his reflection in the dressing mirror. He was handsome, intelligent and cunning and would make a far better king than that mewling weakling the king called a son. He finished his wine and set it on the tray of the nervous servant girl standing by his side. He was happy to note the spark of fear in her eyes when he looked at her. Though he longed to toy with her further, he had more important things at the moment.

"Cynric, send a letter to the king that I intend to visit. It's been much too long since I've visited my extended family." His voice was smooth and charming, but underneath held a cold tone.

"Yes, sire. Will you be requiring anything else, sire?" The man servant held a blank face, but the fear in his eyes could not be completely hidden either. His eyes darted to the servant girl quickly, before snapping back to his master's face.

Oh, that was just delicious. The fear was intoxicating. He could feel it fairly pouring out of them. Again he had to curb himself and his desires, there was no time at the present.

"No, nothing further. You both may go." He watched them leave and just before the door shut heard their mutual sigh of relief. It made him smile. How foolish of them to think they were safe now. Later, he would show them. Soon, he would show them all.

* * *

The countryside was beautiful, so different from what she was used to. Sara thought of her home, surrounded by gently rolling hills and vast meadows. Here were dark forests climbing up the sides of sharp craggy mountains. To get to the manor, they'd had to cross a ravine that cut into the floor of a valley, bottomed out by a massive, slow moving river. On the opposite side of the ravine lay the village, a charming little town nestled between the cliffs and the surrounding forest.

The grounds of the manor were also bordered on one side by the cliffs, the view from her room looking over the dark water far below. Even the castle they'd left behind did not have such grand views. It was all so new and exciting, but Sara's mind was distracted.

When they'd finally arrived, she'd been ushered inside and introduced to some of the staff. Apparently the king had sent word ahead about her and her condition, and she was to be treated with respect. Having grown up poor and used to rejection from the majority of people she met, it was odd to be doted on. It made her wonder all the more why she of all people had been sent here. Weren't there plenty of servants here presumably far more qualified to do the job she'd been asked to do?

Even more mystifying, she still hadn't seen her charge. Once she'd exited the carriage, it had pulled away to another part of the manor. At first she thought her charge must be so sick they planned to cart them into the manor through another door, then remembered she wasn't entirely convinced it was a patient at all. The strange arrival only served to fuel her curiosity and she'd determined she'd only find out the truth if she went looking for it herself. It was time to meet the person who'd inadvertently turned her life on it's head.

* * *

Aryn couldn't remember a more blissful feeling than to be unshackled. After their arrival, the carriage had stopped to let out the other passenger and he'd been carted off to another entrance. Once again provided with drugged broth, he once again disposed of it and pretended to be unconscious. Wrapped up and rushed indoors, Aryn soon found himself alone in a locked room. The suite was far better accommodations than his cell had been, but it was a prison all the same.

How in the gods' names was he supposed to communicate with Alana if he were trapped here? He studied the door and found it be a normal door, not reinforced like the one from his cell, so perhaps his imprisonment to the room was only temporary. He had no way of knowing what was in the minds of the staff and while he didn't relish the thought of terrorizing anyone, he felt it may come down to it if they sought to keep him locked away.

And there was also the matter of his carriage mate. Someone had been sent along with him, and he needed to know who and why. His parents wouldn't speak with him and his time with his sister had been limited. Perhaps his carriage mate carried a message from Alana? The idea took root in his mind and it was the only conclusion he could come to.

For now he would wait and see what the intentions were for him here. But soon, he would need to meet this person who'd been sent. He had a lot of questions and he was sure they had some answers.

* * *

Before Sara could even begin planning on how to find and meet her charge, there was a knock on her door. When she answered, there was a pleasantly plump, middle aged woman smiling at her.

"Hello dear," the woman greeted her, moving her hands about at she spoke, "My name is Mrs. Partrim, but you may think of me as Madge. I was hired to be your companion and assistant. My mother was also deaf so I grew up knowing how to communicate… what's the matter, dear?"

Sara's eyes had been following the woman's hands instead of watching her face and mouth and she wore a puzzled expression. She flapped her hands around to try to convey her confusion.

"Oh my dear. You never learned to speak with your hands? My mother taught me from the time I was young and I guess I thought…" The embarrassment on Madge's face was quickly chased away by determination. "Well, not to worry, dear. You can read lips, yes?" Sara nodded slowly, still a bit bewildered. "Alright then, I'll keep that in mind. If you'd like to learn to speak with your hands, I'd be happy to teach you though."

Sara nodded again. Normally so level headed, she couldn't seem to get her thoughts in order. Everything was strange and mysterious here, and now a woman who could speak with her hands? Sara had never known anyone else like herself and neither had her parents, how could they have known about this?

"Well dear, let's get you settled in. You look a bit rattled at the moment and I'm sure you'd like to have a rest before you go on the tour. I've been here a week trying to familiarize myself with the place, but I still get lost now and then. The head butler should be coming by in a few hours to show us about. Then you'll get your schedule and any further instructions." Madge bustled about, putting away the few plain dresses Sara had brought.

Sara took out the portrait she'd done of her family and put it on the table next to the bed. Looking at the picture was almost like looking at someone else's life, things had changed so much for her. She had chosen this though and she planned to see it through.

The manor had seemed quite large from the outside, but the more Sara, Madge and Stephan walked around, the more its true enormity was revealed. Sara's room was in the east wing, thankfully not far from the main stairs. From that point she could get to almost any location in the house she wished. There were no places barred to her, save the private rooms of the staff. They'd visited the kitchens, the great hall, the dining room, several parlors, the east gardens and were now making their way back towards the east wing.

After a few initial embarrassing stumbles, Madge had figured out how to convey to Stephen what Sara wanted to know. Sara had tried to communicate with him herself, but the man become rather upset with himself when he couldn't understand.

As they turned the corner to head back towards her room, she placed her hand on Madge's arm to stop her. She needed to know about her charge and thankfully Madge picked up on that right away.

"Miss Sara is curious about her charge. Where are they and when is she expected to begin her duties?" Madge asked.

"Ah, yes. There is a letter from the king waiting in your room. I'm sure he's explained quite a bit in it. Your charge is located here in the east wing, two floors up. You can reach the room by taking the stair case at the far end of the wing. Anything else, ladies?" Stephan smiled like he had all the time in the world to show them about and answer their questions, but even if Sara had had another question, it was replaced with the urge to get to that letter. Hopefully the king had disclosed more than he had in their meeting before her departure.

Shaking her head, she thanked him as best she could and made straight for her room.

* * *

He was hungry. And he was bored. He replayed everything that had happened up to this point over and over in his head and still none of it made sense. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see how he'd come to be in this position.

Aryn rearranged himself on the bed. Though it was not made for his current form, he was quite comfortable. He'd drifted off for a while, only to be woken by a nightmare. He couldn't remember what it had been, but something about it tugged at the back of his mind.

His eyes glided around the room. There was a large mantle over a fireplace, not lit at the moment, dominating one wall. Several tall book shelves filled to the tops took up another most of another wall. He glared at these. He'd tried to take a book down and read something to pass the time, but his hands were not the same as they'd been and he discovered books to be far more delicate than he remembered.

Giant windows took up one side of the room, overlooking the ravine and the mountains. The village was just out of sight and he wished he could see it. To see people even from a distance, would be a relief. Right now he felt like the last man on earth. Well, used-to-be man.

His stomach grumbled. If they didn't bring him dinner soon, he was going out to find it.

* * *

Sara's dinner had been splendid. She'd elected to eat with the kitchen staff rather than eat alone in the dining hall. Just like the people in the staff kitchen at the castle, she'd found these people to be warm and welcoming.

Now though, her stomach was squeezing down on it's contents as she readied the tray meant for her charge. She had no idea if there would be another door in the wall for the tray like before, and she didn't care. She was going in that room. If her mind hadn't been made up before, it surely had after the letter she'd read earlier. The words played over and over through her head.

_Dear Miss Sara,_

_I really don't know where to begin this letter. There are a great many things I wish to tell you, but at the present time I do not find this prudent. What you do need to know is this - your charge is my son, the Crown Prince Aryn. I am entrusting him to your care. Please take care of him._

_I am sure you have a great many questions. For now, I am sorry to say that I cannot oblige you. You are an intelligent young woman and I am sure you will figure out the reasoning for this on your own._

_I will leave you with a word of warning. Be cautious in everything you do. This is a sensitive situation we find ourselves in. _

_Sincerely,_

_His Majesty, King Reegan_

So much shorter a letter than she'd expected. There were a few ink marks on the page that led Sara to believe that the king hesitated often in what he would write. She believed he'd wanted to say more, but couldn't. The fact that her charge was the prince still had her reeling. She'd learned he'd gone missing after going on a diplomatic mission for his father.

That had happened only days before she'd been hired to her position, and knowing what she now did, it all made sense. Something must be very wrong with the prince for the king to hide him away and claim him lost instead of telling the people he'd fallen ill.

Clutching the food laden tray, she made her way to the east wing. Though she'd wanted to go and find the prince's room as soon as she'd finished reading the letter, she thought better of it. She had no idea who on the staff knew about the situation and as dire as it was, she didn't want to call any more attention to herself than was already on her.

After dismissing Madge for the evening, she burned the letter from the king in the fireplace in her room. The king had warned her to be cautious and she would follow it to the letter. Except on the matter of the prince. She'd been kept from seeing him this whole time, perhaps for her safety, perhaps for his. But now she felt it past time to find some answers and it started with Prince Aryn.

* * *

He felt he'd waited patiently enough. The meals during the trip had been sparse. He was much larger now but the food portions hadn't changed and they were no where near adequate. Though he was loathe to scare anyone, he needed food. He was almost desperate for it, never having felt so starved before in his life. It didn't really make a lot of sense to him, but he couldn't think of anything else.

He'd somehow managed to get the door open without taking it off it's hinges. Slowly he poked his head out into the hallway and looked around. Empty. Silent. He closed his eyes and gave a big sniff. He could smell food and it wasn't far away.

Guided by the alluring scents wafting up to him, he found a stair case and started down. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, the craving for food growing sharper the closer he got.

Aryn snapped to attention though when he turned the next corner. Climbing the stairs to the landing in his direction was a young woman. He quickly turned to race back up the stairs when he spotted the tray in her arms. Every other thought disappeared and he headed straight for the food.

* * *

**Ok, I know this is kind of evil to do to you all after the long wait, and I'm sorry. I WILL have chapter 9 up in less than a week. I'll live off coffee and write til my fingers go numb if I have to. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks again!**

**PS - if there are a lot of errors, I'm sorry. I just want to get this posted, so editing kinda took a back seat. Hopefully it's still intelligible. :-)  
**


	9. Chapter 9 - Meeting

**I'll keep this short, cuz I'm sure everyone is wanting to get on with the story. Thanks again for the support, though there was a serious lack of reviews for the last chapter. Do me a favor and post one for 9? I'd appreciate it muchly! **

**Much, much love to _Be Rose_ who is always super helpful and has got my back. Your support and insight, (and editing), throughout this story has been a huge boost to my confidence as a writer and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!**

**And the story continues...**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Meeting

Sara clenched the tray with white knuckled hands. In a dim, far corner of her mind, she knew what she was seeing. She knew who she was seeing. But this, the reality of it, was almost too much. Every question and possible conclusion she'd come up with to this point flew from her mind. This was so much bigger than she could've imagined. It was also much worse.

She didn't move as he came closer. His movements were slow and halting, almost like a colt trying out it's limbs for the first time. His massive head raised and he sniffed the air in front of her. Sara supposed if she were capable, she may have screamed by now.

Still moving so slowly, the prince lowered his head to the tray. Gently he took a piece of meat from the platter and backed away. Sara still didn't move. She didn't know what to expect from him and the last thing she wanted to do was to act like prey and run. She watched as he ate the meat as neatly as he could, which wasn't very, but she could tell he was trying. That gave her a bit of calm.

He finished the piece he had and slowly moved towards her and the tray again. Before he got too close she tried to indicate setting the tray down for him, but it was awkward with her hands full. He must have thought she was trying to keep the food away because a small growl slipped from his throat.

Sara froze. She was sure she was white as a sheet. The prince shook his great head and retreated again. He sat on his haunches and just watched her. Sara forced her heart to slow, took a deep breath, and stepped towards him holding out the tray. She even tried to smile, but she could feel her nervousness twisting it into more of a grimace.

* * *

Aryn was ashamed of himself. He hadn't meant to frighten the poor girl, but she'd come around the corner and there was food. He still didn't understand his gnawing hunger, and the little bit he'd had only served to fuel the feeling. But he wasn't going to terrorize this young woman if he could help it.

When she boldly stepped forward and offered him the tray, he felt a veritable flood of emotions. Relief that she wasn't going to run away, joy that he was getting more food, and a strange sense of pride that she was so brave. He couldn't think of another woman he'd ever known who wouldn't have immediately gone screaming back down the stairs at the sight of him.

He stayed still as she made another step towards him and then slowly began to lower the tray. Her actions before made sense. She hadn't been about to refuse him, but to make his life easier by setting down the tray. His shame renewed.

* * *

Sara never took her eyes off the prince. After placing the tray on the floor a few feet in front of him, she slowly backed away, but not too far. She didn't want him to think she was running. He edged over to the tray slowly, glanced at her once, then gave his full attention to the food.

He ate quickly and mostly neatly, occasionally trying to use his paws, but giving up in frustration. They weren't true paws, more like a cross between that and a hand, but he clearly didn't know how to use them well.

Sara let her eyes roam over his form, imagining sketching it out in her drawing pad. A great shaggy head, the face of a wolf. His body, arms and his pants covered legs were also a strange mix of man and beast. The crouched position he was in couldn't have been comfortable, but he seemed to pay no mind.

The food gone, he lifted his face to hers. His eyes were so incredibly human. Though Sara had somehow known that this was the prince, she was suddenly struck with the realization that there was a person in there. The horror of it crashed down on her and it must have shown on her face.

The spark of hope she'd only just realized was in his eyes vanished and all that was left was hurt. His mouth moved a bit and then he turned to leave. Before she thought it through, Sara clapped her hands twice. His great head snapped back around to look over his shoulder. There was anger with the hurt in his eyes now. All Sara could do was shake her head and point to her ears.

* * *

What was she doing? One minute she's bravely facing him and giving him food, the next suddenly looking at him with horror, and the next clapping at him and waving her hands around her head? The girl must be mad.

He watched her as she continued to gesture about and it took more time than he'd care to admit for him to figure out what she was trying to get across. Finally he nodded to indicate he understood. Relief flooded her face.

They stood awkwardly staring at each other for a few moments. Aryn had a moment of what now, when his eyes fell to the tray between them. He moved back over to it and gave it a sniff, then looked at her. She was much quicker to catch on than he and nodded her understanding. Resting the tray on her hip, she pointed at him, then up the stairs, giving him a questioning glance.

Again he nodded his understanding and watched her walk away down the stairs before making his way back to his room. When all was said and done, he had to admit his first face to face encounter with someone had gone a lot better than he could have hoped.

* * *

Sara got all the way back down to the door to the kitchen before her nerves made her knees weak. Sinking to the floor against the wall, she sat stupefied. She was too honest with herself to be able to convince herself that it wasn't real. It was real, everything on those stairs had happened. What had the king gotten her into? And why her?

She decided she needed to write him as soon as possible, but not tonight. There was no way she'd be able to compose a coherent letter before she'd had time to absorb it all. First she would bring the prince more food and try to get information from him, though that in it's self would be tricky.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the kitchen and set about gathering what she needed. The servants here were kind and helpful, never questioning what she was doing, though she knew they had to be curious. She ignored the questioning glances at the empty tray she was refilling and left as soon as she was done.

Before she knew it, she was standing at the top of the stairs in the hallway where she'd been told her charge was placed. There were only a few doors and one had been left open. Not giving her nerves a chance to convince her to turn back, so approached the doorway.

* * *

Inside the room, Aryn was as far away from the door as he could get. He hadn't been entirely sure if she would actually come, but on the chance she did, he didn't want to crowd her.

She glanced around the room, her brow furrowing slightly when she saw the unlit fireplace, and placed the tray on a table. Indicating he should eat, she then began building a fire. He paid more attention to her than his food, watching her movements as she set up the fireplace with practiced ease. Clearly she was no noble woman, as none he had ever met would know how to carry a tray properly, let alone set up a fire.

When she finished, she turned around to see him still watching her. Shaking her head, she pointed to him then to one of the chairs at the table. Aryn looked at it with hesitance. He hadn't sat in a proper chair since the curse hit him and he didn't even know if he could.

The girl sat in the opposite chair and pointed to the other one again, then the tray. Then she smiled. A real smile. Warm, friendly and understanding. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve it, or how she could possibly be so at ease, but he'd take it.

Gathering his nerve, he rose from his crouched position to stand. Her eyes grew slightly wider at the size of him, but she waved it away with a hand to stop him from slinking off again. She was incredibly quick to pick up on his cues.

Slowly, he lowered himself into the chair. It wasn't as bad as he'd thought, though the chair gave a slight squeak of protest. He glanced at the girl, wishing he could return the smile she was giving him.

* * *

Sara found that she didn't have to force herself to stay calm any longer. Every movement the prince made told her that he was far more nervous than she. His outward appearance had changed, but the person he'd always been was still in there. Though she'd never met the prince before, she could tell he was a good person. He was too careful and aware of her reactions to him to be anything but.

He shifted in his chair, simply staring at the food on the tray. After watching him eat before, she'd made sure not to bring silverware this time. Until he got better control with his new hands, she'd figured finger food would be easier for him. Still, he seemed to be struggling.

Lifting her hand to get his attention, she indicated his hand. He had fairly long claws on each finger, so she imitated poking on of the rolls on the tray. Slowly, he copied her movements and managed to hook the roll. She smiled at the relief and gratitude in his eyes.

After that, she helped him to figure out how to drink from his cup, a rather messy endeavor until he got the hang of it, and to pick up even the smallest bits of food. The atmosphere gradually became more comfortable and not for the first time in her life, Sara found herself wishing she could speak.

* * *

For the first time in months, Aryn felt like himself again. He'd been eating off the floor like a dog for so long, he's almost forgotten what it was like to sit at a table and have a meal with another person. Though the girl didn't eat anything, she was a wonderful companion.

She never laughed at him when he dropped something or spilt his drink, just continued to give him silent encouragement. However his father had found the young woman, Aryn felt he'd made an excellent judgment call.

Once he'd finished his meal, she checked the fire, cleaned up his tray and bid him goodnight. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten and though he was loathe to let the only person he knew at the moment leave him, he simply watched her go. He wished she could speak, as he had so many questions. No doubt, she did as well.

Sleep came easier to him than it had in recent weeks. Thoughts of a kind young woman, sitting at his table near the fire filled his mind and followed him into his dreams.

* * *

**This chapter has a slightly off kilter, choppy feeling to it because of the flip flopping back and forth between characters. I don't know if I like it, or it reflects the feelings of the characters really well. Thoughts, anyone? **

**The holidays are fast approaching and I have much to do in a short amount of time. Plus I just started a new job. Soooo... I don't want to make promises about chapter 10 and then not be able to keep them. We're about to see some interesting twists in the story, so please stay tuned and review review review! Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
